the love hexagon
by leslie3
Summary: 6th year at Hogwarts, yet another Harry/Draco fic, but a surprise character and some wierd twists and turns
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't, I repeat, I DON'T own any of the characters in this fic. They belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R.Tolkien. All I own is the plot, so please don't sue me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 1 King's Cross  
  
  
  
After a long time away from the magical community, Harry Potter is very eager to be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been about a minute since he had walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, when he heard,  
  
"Excuse me all. Due to an unfortunate mishap, the Hogwarts Express has been delayed. We do not know how long it will take to fix the problem, but when as soon as it's taken care of, we will notify you, thank you."  
  
After hearing the announcement, Harry went to look for his friends.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He looked up. His three best friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Legolas Greenleaf were further down the platform, waving to him.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said when he reached them,"How's it going?"  
  
"Great," the three said in unison,"how was your summer?"  
  
"Big surprise, I spent most of it cleaning for Aunt Petunia. And you?" he replied  
  
"Well, I studied a lot, just to make sure I didn't forget anything."  
  
"I did absolutely nothing."  
  
"Somehow, the gnomes in the garden multiplied into enormous numbers, so me and the twins had to de-gnome every day."  
  
"Well I'm glad summer is over so we can o back to Hogwarts." Said Harry.  
  
  
  
So, how did you like it? I know its kind of boring, but I promise it'll get better. Please be merciful this is my first fic, and I'm co-writing it with my friend Laura.  
  
~leslie  
  
P.S.: Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: Once again, like to remind you that I do not own any of these characters, just the plot. So, without further ado, Ch. 2.  
  
  
  
FYI no one wants to miss seeing their kids off on the Hogwarts Express, which still hasn't arrived, so everyone is spending the night at the platform  
  
all thought will be italicized  
  
  
  
Ch. 2 Malfoy's Night  
  
  
  
It was around 1:30 at night, and just about everyone was asleep.  
  
'I feel like going for a walk' thought a bored and wide-awake Draco Malfoy.  
  
So Malfoy started wandering aimlessly around the platform. As he passed the bathroom, he noticed a figure exiting it.  
  
"Potter," he sneered with hate whenn he realized who it was.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry replied with the same amount of hate.  
  
All of a sudden, he lost control of his body. Draco was vaguely aware of himself pushing Harry back into the bathroom with his lips. He shoved him into the wall and made the kiss deeper. Then, to his surprise, Harry started to kiss him back.  
  
All Draco could think about was how much he was enjoying this, and how he couldn't believe this was finally happening. he felt Harry's tongue brushing against his lips, bringing him back to reality. He parted them, and the other boy began to explore the inner caverns of his mouth. Draco responded by starting to slowly grind against Harry, causing him to whimper.  
  
Then, Harry grabbed Draco, and before he knew it, Draco found his pants undone. They were still kissing, when all of a sudden, they heard someone gag behind them. Their heads whipped around to face the door, and they saw a person with long, blond hair fleeing for his life.  
  
"Shit" Harry breathed,"Legolas"  
  
Once again, sorry its short, I'll try to makeit longer, but please, please please review. Hoping to start working on ch.3 soon  
  
~leslie 


	3. ch3

Okay, for those of you reading this, here is ch 3, finally. Sorry it took so long. Once again, I must remind you that I don't own any of the characters, to my great dismay.  
  
  
  
Ch 3  
  
Legolas ran hard. He ran as fast as possible, determined to put as much distance between him and the bathroom as possible. What he had just seen haunted him as he ran. It just kept reappearing in his mind, even though he willed it away with every ounce of his being. Harry and Malfoy, Malfoy and Harry, the more he thought of it, the more nauseas he felt. It's not that he minded Harry being gay, no; it was more the fact that Harry and Malfoy together is just wrong. It was against nature itself! And he being extremely lucky happened to stumble onto them while they were a little busy.  
  
'I'm gonna die. Either Harry or Malfoy is going to murder me.' He realized when he reached the place where he, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were spending the night. 'I hope to any and every god there is that they didn't see me.'  
  
He collapsed onto his makeshift bed, trying to figure out how to escape certain death. He was concentrating so hard, that he didn't realize that Ron was talking to him.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Why are you sweating?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just, um, jogging," He replied.  
  
" You were running? Here?"  
  
"Well yeah. Do you see any where else to go for an early morning run?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither do I. Now, you need your rest, Good morning."  
  
"Uh.ok, whatever." And with that, Ron went back to sleep.  
  
Legolas went back to thinking of ways to avoid his death. 'Polyjuice Potion? Nah, too gross. Run away? Might work, but Dumbledore would find me and bring me back. Hmmm, this is hard.'  
  
"Draco, we're screwed."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No one at Hogwarts has blond hair that long or such a hot butt."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Of course his is nothing compared to yours," Harry said hastily, placing his hand on Draco's rear.  
  
"Good point"  
  
"What do we do if he tells someone?"  
  
"Don't worry, we've kept up our secret this long, we're enemies, remember? Who would believe him? We *hate* each other."  
  
True.but.but.hmph"  
  
Draco suddenly grins; an extremely entertaining thought just came to him.  
  
"What if we sorta, played with his head? I mean, he can't have told anyone yet, most people are asleep. It would be kinda funny if we messed with his head."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
Legs was still deep in thought, and he didn't notice Harry returning from the bathroom. Harry, on the other hand wondered if he had enough cunning to play with Legolas' head.  
  
"Hey, Legs. Anything happen while I was gone?"  
  
Legolas relaxed a little bit, they didn't see him, or maybe it didn't happen!  
  
"Um. nothing much, er.I mean. no."  
  
"Are you okay?is somrthing bothering you?"  
  
"Uh, no, it was nothing, just a nightmare."  
  
"Okay, goodnight, hope you feel better."  
  
"Thanks, I already do. 'Night Harry."  
  
As Harry lay down, he couldn't help thinking that this year was going to be a lot of fun.  
  
Legolas also lay down, feeling much relieved. He believed nothing happened between Harry and Malfoy, (at least, he wanted to) and that was enough for him. He knew for a fact that Harry and Draco hated each other.didn't they? Maybe he was seeing things wrong, they could have been, um, fighting, yeah, that's it. Harry and Malfoy got into a fight. He reassured himself numerous times, and finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
DING! DING!  
  
The sound of a bell, magically magnified, could be heard throughout the platform, waking those who were asleep.  
  
"Damnit! Why do they have to wake us up so bloody early!?" exclaimed a severely grumpy Ron.  
  
"Well, maybe it's because the Hogwarts express is finally here," Hermione answered using her know-it-all voice.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrow and was ready with a comeback when Legs piped in  
  
"Then lets get going, I need to take a bath and clean myself!" he said between yawns.  
  
"Geez, Legolas, I bet it hasn't even been 24 hours since your last bath, you don't even smell. Ron, on the other hand." Harry said with a big grin in Ron's direction.  
  
Ron didn't reply, just glared daggers at his best friend. It had actually been awhile since his last washing.  
  
"Uuh, no reason, just umm. not really feeling clean right now," replied Legolas.  
  
"Then get going, we're all waiting for you," Ron informed him.  
  
Legolas looked around, 'Oops, guess I should've started gathering my things already.'  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Go find a compartment, I'll catch up," he told the other three.  
  
Just then Draco sauntered by, on his way to the train, and gave Harry a lingering glance. Legolas shuddered and reminded himself once again that they hated each other. They really did.  
  
As the others headed for the train, Ron asked Harry," Is Legolas acting a little, strange to you?"  
  
"Not that I noticed," came the absent-minded reply," come on, let's get our usual compartment." 


	4. author note

Author's note:  
We have decided to discontinue this story. No one reviews, so we are assuming no one likes it, and why should we keep posting if no one likes it? We shouldn't. so as o now, this fic is done.  
  
Laura and Missy 


End file.
